Net Masters
by Zero Nanashi
Summary: Lan and his friends are now in high school. Can they deal with the stress of high school and a new terrorist group. Rated for language and adult related theme.
1. Prologue

**Net Masters**

ZeroMaverick: This is my first Megaman Fanfic so sorry if it sucks

ZeroMaverick: I don't own Megaman or his friends; I don't own the OC's either they are my friends and family. Also the cloak colors for each master came from another fic I read, so they're not mine

Roll: On with Fic

**Prologue**

(Unknown POV)

A room is full of people in different color cloaks with one person at the top of the room.

"With our project in it's finally phases, we can finally make ourselves known!" I call out to my followers.

"It's about time, I was about die of boredom!" yelled a punk in a black cloak.

"Well if you didn't leave such an obvious trail, you could have helped Dark Master" said another guy in a artic blue cloak.

"Well no one asked for your opinion, Ice Master!" yelled the Dark Master. Both the Dark and Ice master started to get in each others faces. Then a woman in an ocean blue cloak stepped in between them.

"Stop it you 2 we don't have time for this" she said trying to break the two up.

"Let them, I haven't seen a good fight in ages" said the woman in a twilight colored cloak.

"Yeah I agree with her" said guy in a inferno cloak, trying to get a good view of the fight.

"ENOUGH!" I roared and startled everyone in the room. "Now that I have everyone's attention we need someone to, leave a message that the Net Masters are here"

"I'll do it, I already have plan too" said the Ice Master while smirking at the Dark Master, knowing full well he was itching for a mission.

"All right, but if you fail it will be the Dark Master's turn"

"What! Why him, if he gets caught we're all busted?" yelled the Ice Master. Looking at me like I was crazy.

"We all know you're doing this to spite him, so he goes if you fail understand" I stated as more of a statement instead of a question.

"Yes sir!" they both replied. This time the Dark Master smirking at the Ice Master

"I won't fail" he whispered.

"We'll see" the other whispered back

"Light Master I have a special mission for you" after I said that a woman with a holy white cloak came up.

"Yes lord"

"I want you to…" as I whispered the rest of the mission to her. (no its nothing perverted people)

"I understand" she said and left the room with out another word.

"Meeting adjourned"

"We'll settle this later Dark Master" he said as he left for his room.

"Looking forward to it" he said while leaving for his mission.

"Men!" said a another women in a forest green cloak.

"Oh come on Nature Master, men aren't all bad that bad" said the woman in the twilight cloak.

"This coming from the tomboy, Psychic Master" said the Nature Master with obvious distaste in her voice.

"At least I'm not a preppy bitch" she said glaring at her. The Nature Master started to glare back.

"Come on ladies there no need to fight like that" the guy with the inferno cloak said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Your cloaks will just get in the way, maybe you should lose a couple of layers of clothes" saying that last part while grabbing their asses. Then he got pounded right into the ground by both masters at the same time.

"I'm outta here, got to go shopping"

"Going to go meditate" they said at the same time while leaving the room and the beaten down Pyro Master. (Sorry but I couldn't think of any more without describing him)

"It's going to take a miracle to win, if we keep fighting with each other" said a guy with mystical green cloak. Everyone else nodded in agreement while they followed him out the room.

**End**

ZeroMaverick: This is it, I know that it's pretty short but it will get a lot longer next chapter, and hopefully my typing is a little better than last time.

ZeroMaverick: I know I didn't describe them. Their age or hair color or anything, but I have a plan. I'll describe them when each of them show up for their missions.

ZeroMaverick: Please review, and my brother is the real Wargreymon88, but will go by Omnimon88 now.

ZeroMaverick: He forgot his passwords to both his Email and Fanfiction account.


	2. Orientation

**Net Masters**

Zero Maverick: Sorry for the long wait

Dark Master: No one reviewed your story anyway

Zero Maverick: So doesn't mean no one read it

Dark Master: Yes it does

Zero Maverick: No it doesn't

Dark Master: **Yes it does**

Zero Maverick: **No it doesn't**

Dark Master: **YES IT DOES**

Zero Maverick:** NO IT DOESN'T**

Light Master: **SHUT UUUPPPPPPPP!**

Zero Maverick & Dark Master shrinking down anime style.

Light Master: Thank You

Zero Maverick: Any way here's the next chapie. I don't own the show or any of the restaurants just the OCcharacters. Does not

Dark Master: Does Too

Light Master: Enough!

**Chapter 1  
Orientation**

Hi I'm Lan Hikari and this is the age of the net. Where everything we do is by a Net Navi. Mine is Megaman. My friends and I have used are navis to defend Den Tech City from terrorists attacks like WWW, Gospel, and Nebula Crime Syndicate. All the while getting closer to our net navis and each other. It's been a couple of years and after our most recent attack, we are getting ready for another challenge, High School. (I'm in high school now and it's a pain)

(Megaman's POV)

"Lan" "Lan" "LAN!" No matter much I yelled he was still sleeping. I figured he'd out grow this, but if anything he got worse. That's ok; I also got better at getting him up.

"Lan breakfast"

"Huh, Where" He sat up looking for the said meal.

"You have to get up and make it, mom went to go give dad his medicine" I said while he got up and got dressed.

"If dad got more sleep he wouldn't have got fever"

"Well Lan, not all of us need 16 hrs. of sleep to feel well" I stop for a second to see the look on his face before continuing " but I agree with you he needs to take care of himself a bit more"

"I'll ignore that last comment, so where do I find my classes Megaman" he said while slipping his last shoe on.

"In the auditorium, were supposed to meet Tory, Dex, Yai, and everyone else remember"

"Yeah now I remember, so how much time do I have left till Maylu shows up"

"In 20 minutes I..."

"All right I have time for breakfast for once!" Lan yelled while jumping and hollering.

"Hey Lan you awake it's time to go" Maylu yelled at his window.

"Hey Megaman I thought you said I had 20 min." he said while glaring down at my screen.

"I was trying to say you had 20 min. if you got up in time" I corrected him

"Lan you awake up there?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute"

"Well hurry up if you make me late you'll be sorry!"

"Hold your Spikeys I'm coming!" Lan yelled back while grabbing my P.E.T. He jumped the stairs 2 at a time. Ran into the kitchen, grabbed a donut and ran to the front door. Just as the door opened itself and he ran right into it.

(Maylu's POV)

I opened the door, right into Lan. He dropped the donut he was carrying and fell right on it. Right when I was about to ask if he was okay he yells.

"My breakfast!" Yeah he's okay

"Be glad it wasn't your head, but if had been we should probably worrying about the door instead" I said while laughing.

"Very funny Maylu but my breakfast" He whined. I felt sorry for him until I remembered what time it was.

"Worry about your stomach later we have to go" I try to pick him up of the floor, but he pulls back and pouts like a two year old.

"Come on Lan, were going to be late" I grunted trying to pick up Lan. While he kept pulling back refusing to get up.

"Lan" I try to say as sweetly as possible" if you get up now we might have time for you to get breakfast" As I finish the sentence he hops and knocks me down in a hurry to get breakfast.

"Come on Maylu we have to hurry, McDonald's stop serving breakfast at 9:30" He picks me up and starts dragging along.

"Lan slow down it's only 7:55, we have plenty of time"

"but the school's orientation last about an hour, than they show you around which take about 30 minutes, by then McDonald's will stop serving breakfast" He yelled still running.

"Can least we slow down a little bit, so I can catch my breath please" Giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, we'll slow down" He started to slow down "as soon as we get there" Then he started going at twice the speed laughing the whole way.

"Lan that's not funny" I yelled while laughing too. Trying to glare at him.

"Then why are you laughing too"

"Shut up"

(Lan's POV)

After we got breakfast we walked to school. Maylu insisted that we walk instead of run. I said we should run to make up for the time. As soon as the idea was suggested, it was shot down, stomped on, and buried.

"Think we'll have the same classes this year too" I asked while looking at her.

"I hope so, but it won't happen if you jinx it"

'True, but I hope all of us have at least some classes together" I put my hands behind my head.

"I mean it would suck if we didn't have any classes together"

"Don't worry it's impossible for all of us to have different classes, I mean how many new Freshman besides us could there be"

"Look there's the others" Roll shouted from her P.E.T. Funny I forget the navis were with us.

"Come on Lan" Maylu said while running to the others. I noticed that some of us changed, while some of us didn't. Like for example Dex still wore the that yellow shirt with Gutsman's symbol on it, while Yai had a growth spurt last year, and now wore a red T-shirt with Glyde's symbol on it and a blue jeans skirt.

Tory still had the same style of clothes, except for the hat with Iceman's symbol. Chaud still wore the exact same style of clothes. Sean I think saw too many Gangsta movies; he wears a white tank top with a south polo over shirt that has his navi, Axl's symbol on it and finally a pair of fubu jeans.

Mamoru is joining us this year and his style is close to Sean's only his navi symbol instead of Sean's. Maylu style hasn't changed much either except for the pink jean shorts instead of a skirt. Finally I wear the same style but I changed from cargos to denim jeans.

"Wazzup Lan, what took you'll so long orientation is about to start" Sean yelled to me.

"Sorry the stomach called, I can't deny the stomach can I" I said with a smile.

"If you practiced at netbattling as much as you eat, you'd be at my level, maybe"(three guesses who said and the first two don't count)

"Hey, if I remember right me and Megaman beat you already"

"Minor flute, Protoman had been infected with a dark chip he wasn't at 100" He said like it was nothing. Now I was mad.

"Is that so, then how about a netbattle before orientation, huh mister great netbattler" I yell while holding Megaman's P.E.T. up.

"It would be a waste of time, besides by the time you did any damage to Protoman orientation would be half way over" Walking away signaling the was argument was over.

"grrrr, I get him when orientation is over"

"Come on Lan, don't let him get to you besides orientation is about to start anyway" Mamoru said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Your right Mamoru, come on guys let's get going before were late" Running to catch up with Chaud. Even if I'm mad at him, I still want him in my classes. I was running so fast, I wasn't paying attention and ran straight into another student.

"Ow, oh sorry are you all...right" I looked at the person I knocked down. It was a hot girl, a really hot girl. She had dark hair with brown eyes, and a perfect tan. She looked to be American.

"I'm fine thanks" she said while dusting herself. I jump up to help her up.

"I'm Kim, but most people call me Kimmy, what's yours?" She asked while sticking her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Megaman and this is Lan, I mean, I'm Lan and this is Megaman" Stumbling with every other word.

"Hi" Megaman said from his P.E.T.

"I like you, your funny" she said laughing.

"Thanks" I said while blushing.

"Well nice to meet you" She started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your navi's name?" I ran to catch up with her.

"Her name's Iris, I let Iris say hi but she's asleep, well bye" She walked off again.

"Hey Lan, where did you go?" Dex asked as he and the others ran up to me.

"Oh sorry guys, I went looking for Chaud and accidentally knocked someone down" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you okay"

"Was she fine" Tory asked before getting hit by Yai.

"I swear you men only think about sex and sports" Yai said before turning away from him.

"You forgot cars Yai" Maylu said.

"So, was she fine" Tory asked again but managed to avoid Yai fist this time.

"Yeah, if she said jump Lan would say how high" Megaman answered for me.

"You forgot what way, too" I said while going off to a daydream state. I got knocked out of it by Maylu pushing past me. She looked angry, scratch that she looked pissed.

"Oh oh, your in trouble now Lan" Sean whistled

"Come I can't be in that much trouble" Just then Maylu knocked five varsity football players out her way.

"Then again" I go to apologize to Maylu while everyone went to orientation.

"There goes a brave man" Dex says

"Or a very suicidal one" Sean said then shook his head.

(Maylu's POV)

I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Talking about a girl like that. Dex, Tory, Sean, and maybe Mamoru I don't know yet, but Lan I expected better than that.

"Maylu are you ok" My net navi Roll asked.

"No, Lan was talking about how hot this girl was, right in front of me" I shoved someone else out of my way.

"Calm down Maylu, I'm sure she wasn't that pretty Lan probably saw her with food and called the her the beautiful thing alive, remember he called Gospel his best friend cause they invented a mini air conditioner refrigerator" She said laughing.

"Your right Roll, it's just my imagition" I said smiling.

"Maylu!" I turn to see Lan running up to me.

"LookMayluI'msorryandpleasedon'tkillme" Lan said so quickly I couldn't understand him.

"Slow down and try again"

"I said, Look Maylu I'm sorry and please don't kill me" He said then braced himself for the kill.

"Lan why would I kill you, your my best friend" I put my hand on his shoulder to show I wasn't kidding.

"Really, then your not mad at me" Lan said hopefully

"Nope I'm still mad at you" Then I walk away from him. Then back towards him because he wasn't moving.

"Come on were going be late fo" the school bell rings "never mind we are late come on" I grab him by his shirt then drag him off to orientation.

**End**

Zero Maverick: I know I didn't show the actual orientation but all the ideas I came up with for that part was stupid so I skipped it, you'll find out what classes they have when they go to school

Zero Maverick: At my school, orientation is a week before school actually starts so I made it the same here

Kimmy: Sorry if any words are misspelled but there's no spell-check on this thing

Zero Maverick: please review


	3. Ice Master

**Net Masters**

Zero Maverick: I'm sorry for the wait but my computer was down

Kimmy: He's getting spell-check soon so the next chapter should have no misspelling

Zero Maverick: Also some of friends showed me what was wrong with my first two chapies, so I going to redo them

Kimmy: sorry If the whole master this and master that is confusing, but its to help the story move along right

Zero Maverick: "Talking" Thinking

Zero Maverick: I don't own Megaman, any restaurants, or Sony. Just the OC Characters

Kimmy: On with the fic

**Chapter 2  
Ice Master**

(Lan's POV)

"So one week left till school starts, what do you guys want to do" I asked everyone while lying back on the grass in the park.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do" Maylu said sitting next to me.

"I know how about a net battle, huh Megaman" Protoman challenging him from his P.E.T.

"You're on Protoman"

"How about we make things interesting" Protoman stopped to pull out something" if you win I'll give you my Blue Moon Gigachip"

"If I lose"

"You'll give me your Red Sun Gigachip"

"I don't know, are sure you want to bet such rare battlechips" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's if your not too scared" Chaud said with a cocky grin. Knowing them, Lan or Megaman would take the bait.

"Man I'm not scared, you're on" I yelled Bingo

"Alright just to make things fair, because we all know you're not on the same level as me so, 1 program advance and 1 style change, deal" Protoman stuck his hand out to shake Megaman's. (If you watch the show you see that as long as Lan and the others are close enough the Navis can walk and talk with each other without being Jacked In)

"Alright deal" shaking Protoman's hand "Ready Lan"

"You know it"

"Hey, while everyone is making bets why don't we make a bet on the winner of the challenge" Higsby said. Everyone jumped at least five feet in the air.

"Higsby, when did you get here" Maylu said still trying to catch her breath.

"Well I was walking by when I heard you guys talking about rare battlechips" he was talking like a kid in a candy store. Of course, this is Higsby we're talking about.

"Don't scare us like that next time" me, Dex, and Tory yelled and hitting him in the process.

"Although that's not a bad idea, how about we bet on the winner of the netbattle" Yai said agreeing with almost knocked out Higsby.

"Alright how about each of us put up one battlechip, ok" Sean suggested

"Ok, I'm cool with that"

"Same here"

"Alright"

"Ok, everyone put up one battlechip" The battlechips put up are GutsImpact, Roll Arrow, Copy Damage, AntiDamage, Iceball, Yo-Yo3, and MegaCannon.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Dex said as referee for the match.

"Ready!"

"Go ahead guys battle"

"Right"

"Jack in Megaman, Power Up"

"Jack in Protoman, Power Up"

They both jack into a nearby battling station set up to hone people's skills, thanks to world3. When they beamed down, they were given a choice of battlefields. Mountain, Grassland, Volcano, Sea, or Standard.

"How about the Mountain Terrain, Lan?" Chaud asked going over the options.

"I agree, if Megaman agrees"

"I'm fine with that, how about you Protoman?"

"It doesn't matter what field it is, I'll still win"

"We'll see about that, Lan, Chaud choose the Mountain Field"

"Alright Megaman" He then chose mountain field while talking to Megaman. Megaman and Protoman got into fighting positions.

"Ready Megaman, Battle Routine Set ...Execute"

"Time to lose Megaman" They charged at each other, weapons raised.

"Megabuster"

"Sonic Boom" Both attacks caused an explosion while, the Net Navis each shot to a different part of the arena.

"KnightSword Battlechip in, download" Protoman formed the powerful sword and charged toward Megaman again.

"FireBlade Battlechip in, download" Megaman formed his own blade and blocked Protoman's attack. Then going on the offensive, he attacks Protoman. Protoman blocks his blow and the battle goes on like this for a while, attack, block, attack, block. Eventually Lan got fed up with getting nowhere.

"Megaman, lets go for the Program Advance" Setting up the battlechips for the Program Advance.

"Wait Lan, remember we only get one Program Advance, so we have to save it" Megaman said while, blocking some of Protoman blows. He then pushed him back and attacked. Protoman saw what was coming and attacked too. When their blades clashed, both swords broke. They jumped away waiting for another battlechip.

"Z-Saber Battlechip in, download" Zero's famous saber appeared in Megaman's hands.

"HeroSword Battlechip in, download" Protoman is now ready for another round as well.

"Come on Lan, you can do it" Maylu shouted

"Go Chaud, Kick Lan's Ass" Yai shouted

"Forget Yai, Go Lan" Sean yelled

"Go Chaud" Dex yelled

"Send him crying to his mommy, Chaud" Higsby shouted

"Teach him a lesson, Megaman" Mamoru yelled while, waving a flag with their symbol

"You heard them Megaman, take him out" I cheered him on

"Please, you and Net Navi are going down" Chaud said like it was nothing at all. Protoman and Megaman were locked in a dead heat. Neither side giving in.

"Not bad Megaman, wouldn't except anything less"

"Same here Protoman"

"Protoman, time for the Program Advance"

"Yes sir" He then pushed Megaman back and readied himself for the Program Advance.

"CyberSword, WideSword, and LongSword Battlechips in, download"

"LifeSword Program Advance" I know they don't know the name, but for story to work they known most of the Program Advance's Names

"Megaman, well have to counter with our Program Advance"

"Better make it fast cause here comes theirs" Megaman yelled and braced for impact.

"Barrier, Barrier100, and Barrier200 Battlechips in, download"

"500Barrier Program Advance" The Program Advance protected Megaman but, we used up are only Program Advance. I could tell Megaman was thinking the same thing but, we still had one thing up are sleeve.

"Ready Megaman, time to test our new Style Change program dad installed"

"Right, Style Change Activate" The Style Change sequence started. First he turned red, I thought that maybe he got the Heat Guts back but, then he gained a scarf. Megaman's helmet, boots, and gloves changed to a sleeker form. Then his body suit changed form for the finally part.

"Heat Shadow Style" Megaman called finishing his new Style Change.

"That's not going to help you, Megaman" Protoman already charging for another attack.

"We'll see about that" When Protoman attacked Megaman disappeared into thin air. Then Megaman reappeared across the field a second later.

"Whoa, how did you do that Megaman?"

"I don't know Lan, but this style is going to come in handy"

"Now things are getting interesting, you think you can still hold you're own when I pull out this..." Right when Chaud was about to do something on his PET, a siren interrupted him.

"Hey, what's going on" I yelled to one of the people running by.

"Some guy is attacking a girl, at Den Tech High" He then ran off to follow the ambulance.

"Come on guys, we have to help" I turn to Chaud.

"I guess we'll have to hold off on the Netbattle for a while" Chaud chuckled when I said that.

"Hey, that's okay, I can beat you some other time, now lets go help that girl"

"Right" We started running as fast as we could towards the high school. When we got there, they're was this big crowd in front of the door. A firefighter was trying to cut through the door.

"Hey, Net Officials coming through" I yelled out, while Chaud and I waved our net badges. I went up to the firefighter who just put down the saw.

"What's going on, why are you cutting the door?"

"The doors are locked tight from the inside and to protect the students, the doors were made from reinforced steel" he stopped for a second to look at us "hey, why am I telling this to a bunch of teenagers?"

"Excuse me, but were Net Officials, now please continue"

"Why were the doors reinforced?" Chaud continued questioning him.

"After all the terrorists' attacks, we were told to make reinforced doors for all the schools"

"So far we're not having any luck getting in"

"Is there another way to get inside, and what about the girl is she okay?"

"We don't know about the girl but, if your Net Navis can unlock the doors we can get inside" He started to walk towards the door again.

"Around the other side is the emergency exit it can only be unlocked by a Net Navi but unfortunely, none of us at the Fire Station have Net Navis, so we can't get in that way"

"Leave that entrance to us, you keep trying at this door, okay lets go" Chaud commanded while going to the other entrance. The rest of us followed except for me and Sean.

"Wait how do you find out about the girl" Sean asked before he got back to work on the door.

"Some boy called the us saying that doors suddenly closed and that he heard a girl calling for help" he started the saw "Anything else?"

"No thank you" Then Sean and I went to catch up with the others.

"Hey, Sean"

"Yeah"

"Why did you ask him that?"

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right about this"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if someone really did hear screaming, why didn't we hear it when we got here and why are the doors locked, if someone was just starting a fight had did they by pass the school's firewall like that it doesn't make sense"

"Hey, you're right that doesn't make sense"

"I hope were not running into another trap, Sean"

"You and me both Lan"

(Chaud's POV)

Where are they? We got to the other door five minutes ago. We should have gone in by now. Normally I would be calm in a situation like this but; something doesn't seem right about all this. It's just a feeling but, I can't shake it. Finally, here they come, what took them so long.

"Lan, Sean, what took you guys so long"

"Sorry Chaud, I had a few more questions for the firefighter"

"Well, hurry it next time okay, we don't have all day"

"Well lets stop wasting time, and lets Jack in already" "It's time for some action already"

"Jack in Gutsman, Power Up" He said while aiming for the scanner.

"Dex is right, Jack in Serenade, Power Up"

"They're right, we'll discuss this later" "Everyone Jack in"

"Jack in Iceman, Power Up"

"Jack in Protoman, Power Up"

"Jack in Glyde, Power Up"

"Alright, Jack in Megaman, Power Up"

"You heard them, Jack in Axl, Power Up" All the navis were in the system now. Everyone was looking for a way to unlock the door except Megaman and Axl.

"Hey, why aren't you two looking for a way to unlock the door" Protoman called out to them.

"Because, something isn't right about this"

"Yeah it's just to easy"

"Hey guys, I found a way in" Roll called from across the room. The door opened and we went inside the conversation forgotten. When we got inside Lan starting looking for something. I know he has a bad feeling about this place but, he needs to shake that feeling like I did and get on with the rescue mission. After all we don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time; we went with our feelings instead of our heads.

"Lan, Chaud, guys come here, there's someone inside this room" Yai yelled. We all ran over to the door. Mamoru tried to open it but, it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back everyone, I got this" Dex yelled and ran straight into the door. He fell back with a bruise on his shoulder and not a dent on the door.

"Don't you remember the doors are now reinforced dumbass" I went up to the Jack in port next to the door and linked backed up with Protoman.

"Can you open the door, Protoman?"

"Yes sir, it will be done in a second"

"Good, when Protoman opens the door Lan, Dex, and I will get the guy, Yai and Maylu, you help the girl down to the ambulance, Sean and Mamoru will go with you just in case there is more than one person, everyone ready"

"Yeah"

"Good, Protoman how that door coming?"

"It's open now Chaud"

"Good, get ready now" I put my hand up and starting counting down. When I got to one, everyone ran in only to be stopped by...

(Megaman's POV)

A girl holding a crowbar. The girl we were supposed to save was about to beat the living snot out of us. She was advancing towards us until me and Lan recognized her.

"Kim wait, It's me, Lan" She lowered the crowbar a little to look him over.

"It is you, thank god" She stopped to put the crowbar down completely" I was waiting forever to get out"

"Were glad to help, now where's this punk trying to beat you up" I asked her.

"What punk?" She asked with a confused expression.

"You know, the punk that's supposed to beating you up and locked the school down" I try again.

"There's no one here, except me" she pointed all a round the room to prove her point.

"Wait, if there's no one here... then that means this is a..." The door to the classroom shuts tight.

"Trap" Lan and Chaud rushed to the door and tried to knock it down.

"Damn it, some one played us for fools!" Sean said and slammed his fists on one of the desks.

"Everyone calm down, we just need to figure out a plan of action" I tried to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, Megaman is right we just need a plan" The air conditioners suddenly open and a chilling wind comes in.

"What's going on!" the girls yelled over the freezing wind.

"You fell right into my trap, Net Officials" a chilling voice was heard all across the room.

"Who's there, show yourself" Chaud demanded.

"My my temper temper, now what makes you think I'm going to show myself just because you said so, hmm" That voice started to mock Chaud. Something you never want to do.

"As a Net Official, I order you to unlock the school doors and turn yourself in!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Chaud I don't give a fuck who you are, if you want out you'll have to beat me, The Ice Master!" A TV turned on for a second to show a guy in a artic blue cloak. With white skin, brown hair and chilling blue eyes. What was really weird he looked only a little older than us.

"That's it I've had it, Lan Jack me in, I'll deal with this bozo and we can get out here"

"Yeah, hurry it up Lan I'm freezing" Maylu said.

"Right, Jack in Megaman, Power Up"

"Jack in Protoman, Power Up"

"Lets help, Jack in Axl, Power Up" When everyone finished jacking in they starting looking out for the navi they were suppose to fight.

"Looking for me" A voice howled and giant icicles came out of no where. We all jumped to avoid them. Then a figure jumped down off of one of the pillars in the area.

"Not many people can avoid my attack, you should feel honored" The navi was animal type Net Navi by the looks of it. He was an artic blue color with red orbs like Zero's green ones, had a long tail, and was very wolf like.

"Just who are you anyway?" Axl asked

"My name is Blizzard Wolfang, Master of Ice and your deleter!" he howled the last part and went for the attack.

"I don't think so, Megabuster"

"Axl Gun"

"Sonicboom" Blizzard Wolfang just jumped and dodged all our attacks like they came from a three year olds. We got ready to fire again when he disappeared and reappeared behind Axl.

"Shards of Winter" A storm of ice shards came out of his claws right into Axl. He went flying into Protoman.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"My superior speed allows me to run circles around you" He disappeared again.

"Everyone watch out, he could be anywhere" Protoman and Axl got back up and walked over to me. Back with Lan and the others. The room was starting to ice over.

"Come on you guys hurry up and do something before we end up as popsicles!" Yai yelled at Chaud.

"We're trying, now give us some room" He pushed Yai away. Kimmy started walking up to Lan, who was looking through his battlechips for something to use.

"Hey Lan, I think I can help"

"How"

"My Net Navi can track any Net Navi as long she can scan them first"

"All right, you Jack her in we'll keep him busy"

"Jack in Iris, Power Up" A female navi with red and blue suit and dress appeared. She has brown hair and a blue jewel on the side of her belt. (I'm using the Iris from Extreme 2 instead of X4) Mean while back with the navis, Blizzard Wolfang was giving them a run for their money.

"Megaman if you can slow down this guy down long enough for Iris to scan him, she can help you beat him"

"We'll try but, we'll need a good battlechip" I said while avoiding another ice shard.

"Alright lets try this, Fireblade Battlechip in, Download" A silver blade with a fiery aura replaced Megaman's buster.

"Axl, Lavaball Battlechip in, Download"

"Wait guys look around, everywhere he runs, he leaves behind a trail of ice" Axl said pointing to everywhere Blizzard Wolfang has been.

"Thanks Axl, Everyone attack" Protoman yelled.

"Firesword Battlechip in, Download" Protoman used his Sonicboom in combination with the Firesword and struck Blizzard Wolfang's foot. Then Axl tried the Lavaball but, he got up too fast and dodged it.

"Damn it, we finally get him down and he's back up just like that" Axl yelled frustrated. Protoman and I tried to get him again but, he learned from last time Protoman hit him.

"Shards of Winter" the attack struck us again.

"Lan, we need a different strategy"

"I know but what" Then the Style Change symbol appeared on my screen.

"Wait I got, Megaman Style Change Activate"

"Good call Lan" The Style change sequence started. Blizzard Wolfang stopped moving to watch with interest, big mistake.

"Heat Shadow Style" When the Style Change was done, I used the invisible program the style had and reappeared behind him.

"Now Iris!" I grabbed him before he could run away. She started to scan him.

"Let go of me you pathetic Net Navi"

"Sorry not till she's done" I smirked

"I wouldn't be so happy over catching me, because it won't happen again" His tail wrapped around me and flung me at a nearby wall. Then ran again before Protoman or Axl could get him.

"Blizzard Wolfang, I got what we came for; time to finish this mission"

"Right"

"Program Advance" Everyone got a shocked expression.

"They can do the Program Advance" "This ain't good"

"Ice Tower, Frost Shield, and Blizzard Battlechips in, Download" The area was getting colder by the second.

"Freezing Nightmare" His whole body turned to ice then exploded. Any and Everything the ice touched instantly froze. Protoman Firesword and my Fireblade battlechips went out just from the cold.

"Lifeaura Battlechip in, Download" Sean yelled

"Barrier200 Battlechip in, Download" Chaud yelled. I activated my invisible program.

"Fire Aura Battlechip in, Download" Kimmy yelled. The attack by passed most of our defenses. It struck Protoman and Axl and froze them. Me and Iris somehow got away though.

"Axl, are you okay, Axl!"

"Megaman get them out of there, Volcano Battlechip in, Download"

"All right"

"Not so fast, AntiFire Battlechip in, Download" My fire attack got absorbed by the AntiFire.

"After the trouble of freezing them, you really think I'll let you unfreeze them" He reached for a battlechip. "Ice Blade Battlechip in, Download"

"Elecsword Battlechip in, Download"

"Let me help, Longblade Battlechip in, Download"

"I don't like to fight but, you need to be taught a lesson"

"Please like you two could beat me, when you still had four people you couldn't touch me, what makes you think you can beat me now" He charged at both of them.

"Because, there is still four of us!" Sean yelled "FireGospel Battlechip in, Download" Axl melted his way out of the ice prison then melted Protoman out.

"What! A Gospel chip, I better work fast" Blizzard Wolfang attacked me but, I disappeared and he attacked a dummy. This style must have a Antidmg program too. I threw the stars that appeared in my hand. They all struck as well as sticking him to the ground.

"No, I have to get up"

"Hold on Blizzard Wolfang, Ice Sword Battlechip in, Download"

"Sorry not this time, AntiSword Battlechip in, Download" The sword disappeared and Iris ran up and slashed him multiple times.

"Time to finish this Protoman, CyberSword, WideBlade, and LongBlade Battlechips in, Download"

"You too Megaman, Salamander Battlechip in, Download"

"Axl just finish what you started" Sean said sticking with Gospel chip he sent him earlier.

"LifeSword"

"Salamander"

"Fire Gospel" All of the attacks hit Blizzard Wolfang.

_**Blizzard Wolfang logging out**_

"All right we won" Axl yelled

"Hey, what's that?" Iris asked pointing where Blizzard Wolfang was. We walked over to it. It looked like a battlechip.

"Well what's it doing here"

"It's there because you beat me" They looked over to the TV.

"The rules of our organization say, If you lose, you lose your best battlechip to your opponent" He told them. "That battlechip is Frost Shield, I won it from the original Ice Master, Frost Walrus, a solo Net Navi"

"Hey now you can't perform your Program Advance"

"Oh please, I may have to give you guys a battlechip but I'm not that stupid, I have two of them"

"So everyone time we beat you guys we get a battlechip"

"Yes but don't get cocky, there are still stronger people then me in the Net Masters"

"Net Masters?"

"Yes, Net Masters, we have trained ourselves to mastering a different element, each us is stronger then the next but, I'm still stronger than the Dark and Fire Masters" "Stupid wannabes"

"Any way, you may have beat me but, I still got what I came he for, see ya later" Then the TV screen went out. The room turned back to normal and all the doors opened.

"Well who gets the battlechip?" Yai asked

"Well I think I should get it, I melted me and Protoman out"

"Yes but, my Program Advance beat him"

"Bull Shit, we all beat him, don't try and take the credit for this one"

"I'm the only one who did any real damage"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!" Axl and Protoman keep this up for about a minute before everyone got tired of it.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Yai yelled

"I think Lan and Megaman should get it" Kim and Iris said. Chaud and Sean turned to Kim, they weren't arguing like their Net Navi's but they too wanted it.

"I'm only saying this because, they did stop him long enough for everyone else to attack"

"Besides, they're not arguing over it like a bunch of two-year olds fighting over the last cookie in the cookie jar" Maylu added her two cents in.

"They got a point" "Yeah" Chaud and Sean agreed. Their navis looked embarrassed for fighting over the battlechip.

"Alright the chips yours Lan" I went and picked up the battlechip.

"This will help out" Downloading the data for the battlechip in a blank battlechip.

"Now that is over, we can try to find out what was stolen"

"Yeah he did mention taking something, I wonder what he took"

"Sean and I will try to contact Mr. Famous, you guys get some rest, this guy did say there were more where he came from" Chaud said.

"Alright" Everyone agreed

"Hey Kim, why were you here anyway?" Lan asked

"Oh, after Orientation a teacher asked me to stay behind and help clean up for the school year"

"Alright you heard Chaud let's go home" Mamoru said.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Dex and Lan yelled leading the way.

"Can you guys ever think about anything but your stomach" Yai joked

"Nope!" Kim went up to Maylu.

"Is are they always like this?"

"Yup, just about" "Well it was nice to meet you, Kim"

"Nice to meet you too..."

"Maylu"

"Maylu, I hope we become great friends"

Me too" Everyone went home for some rest, while something else was going on.

(Unknown POV)

"You failed Ice Master"

"I'm sorry leader, I'll do better next time" He said bowing down to me.

"You had your chance, it's the Dark Masters turn" I said then turned to the Dark Master.

"I know what to do sir"

"Good then go" "Meeting adjourned" The Dark Master went over to the Ice Master.

"I knew you would fail, Ben"

"You mean as much as you do" He then got in front of him to block him from going anywhere.

"Move Devon, before I make you" He said while grabbing him by his cloak. Devon then pushed him off and got into a fighting stance then Ben did too.

"You know what, you're not worth my time" Devon put his fist down so, did Ben "besides I've got work to do, bye bye Ice boy"

"Watch it you Dark Freak!" They glared at each other then walked their separate directions.

**End**

Zero Maverick: I used the technique X gets from Frost Walrus instead of Blizzard Wolfang because his technique is apart of his programming, not a battlechip. But all the other ones will be the actually technique.

Kimmy: Plus he was too lazy to make a battlechip out of it

Zero Maverick: Was not

Kimmy: Was too

Zero Maverick: Lets not start this again

Kimmy: You're right, Was too

Zero Maverick: Was not

Kimmy: See ya next time

Zero Maverick: Please Review


	4. Dark Master

**Net Masters**

Zero Maverick: I still don't have spell-check, so sorry for my spelling

Kimmy: We don't know when we'll get it but we'll try and make it fast

Zero Maverick: Also to Anime Master ZERO thanks but, Lance and Dragonman won't be showing up for a while if I'm allowed to use them, so I'll email it to you when I get to that chapter

Kimmy: Everyone's PETs are the PET advanced 1 except Lan's which is the advanced 2

Zero Maverick: Also I want to point out that the title's color was supposed to change with each master but, I still haven't figured out how to do that yet

Kimmy: Zero Maverick owns only the Net Master Ops and some attacks like the Freezing Nightmare P.A. or the Shards of Winter

Zero Maverick: On with the fic

**Chapter 3  
Dark Master**

(Chaud's POV)

"I can't believe they put THAT in the school, didn't they learn from Neo World3's attempt to bring back Alpha!" I slammed my hands on the nearest wall.

"Chaud, getting angry won't help any" Sean tried to calm down the other teen.

"Still something that dangerous should have never have been put in such a public place, protected or not it should have been destroyed"

**(Flashback)**

"Mr. Famous, Net Official Chaud and Sean reporting in" The screen they were talking to showed Mr. Famous.

"Please boys just Famous, so what are you calling about"

"Mr. Famous what do you know about the data in the high school?" Mr. Famous got really scared for a second, that was all they needed to know he knew something about the data.

"What makes you think I know something about the that, now if you excuse me I have to go now..." he was about to terminate the connection.

"A person stole it for something called the Net Masters" Mr. Famous stopped what he was about to do.

"...the data was never supposed to leave the school unless by a Scilab scientist"

"So you do know something about the data then" Sean interrupted

"What is the data that they stole?"

"If you give a minute Sean, I'll explain everything" Sean stopped asking questions so Mr. Famous could continue. I was silently thanking god so could finally understand what was stolen.

"The data was one of many Dark/Viral Net Navi information that we collected over the years, sorry Chaud" Sorry Chaud? Why would he be sor...ry. No, they didn't put that info there did they.

"Which navi data was at the high school?" I tried to stay as calm as possible about this while I asked him.

"Protoman DS" I slammed my hands on the desk and started yelling at Mr. Famous.

"WHAT'S HIS DATA DOING THERE! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY BRAINS" Mr. Famous looked like he just stabbed someone, and he did. Me. How could he do that? That's my navi's data they put there and since we weren't informed, it was stolen.

"Chaud you need to calm down" Sean put his hand on my shoulder.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THEY HAD YOUR NAVI'S DATA ON PROFILE WITHOUT TELLING YOU" I knocked his hand away.

"I'm sorry Chaud but, the data was made in case a navi went viral and started havoc" He stopped to see if I would let him finish. I gave him the signal to keep going.

"We wanted a way to stop the navis without deleting them"

"So you stole Protoman's Data" I said as coldly as possible.

"We didn't steal it, we still had it from when we were trying to cure Protoman of the Dark Chip"

"So you have data on every navi we've faced before" Sean tried to change the topic off of Protoman.

"No, just the Navi's who went Dark/Viral or who ever was already" He stopped to think of an example.

"Ok for example: We don't have data on Torchman because he never went dark and he is not a dark type while, on the other side we do have data on Bass and Protoman because Bass is a Dark Net Navi and Protoman went dark, you get it now?"

"Yeah, except for one thing"

"What's that?"

"Why wasn't the data in Scilab" I interrupted Sean.

"We thought it would be to dangerous to keep all of the data in one spot, even though Scilab is safe, it has been broken into quite a few times" He looked embarrassed to say that last part.

"So why was the data at school then?" I asked.

"Well we thought it was also a risk factor for one person to hide the data, so a different person was assigned to hide a different piece of data"

"You didn't answer my question, why was the data at school?" I was starting to lose my patience with him.

"Well you've have to ask the person who hid your data, because like everyone else, I'm not allowed to know where they hid each of the data"

"Then how did you know the data in the school was mine?"

"I knew because I asked to know which places the data on the Net Officials went" "So far they only sent me the data on where yours went, no one else's"

"Who sent you the data?" Sean asked this time.

"Once again a risk factor, the person couldn't tell me his or her name without the caution of them getting captured for the data"

"Can you at least tell us, whose data is still out there?" Sean asked Mr. Famous. Hoping to get a head start on the bad guys.

"Sorry once again a..."

"We know, we know, a risk factor" I could tell Sean was starting to get just as mad as me.

"But, I can tell you how many data profiles there are in two days tops"

"We it's better than nothing I suppose but, how did they know where Protoman DS's data was in the first place, what do you think Chaud"

"Well I'll get back to you two as soon as I can"

"Alright, see ya Mr. Famous"

"Please just Famous okay" The link then closed.

**(End Flashback)**

"Chaud they didn't think anyone would find out about it's hiding place"

"You don't understand Sean, that data is a reminder of my past, of the mistake I made" "That data should have never have needed to be made, if I hadn't used the Dark Chip none of this would be happening" Then Sean did something out of character, he punched me square in the jaw.

"Do you honestly think I have no idea what you're going through, I almost destroyed the net, I sent navi after navi to fight you guys just to see them get deleted" Sean was staring down at me while catching his breath. "I didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as I got control"

"But I turned my Net Navi, no my best friend into a monster"

"Yeah but, you did it so no one would get hurt by Shademan's plans, I on the other hand turned navis evil for my own personal gain. You have nothing to worry about"

"..." I know he's telling the truth but, I just can't get over the fact about what I did to Protoman.

"Chaud, sir" I came back to reality when the navi of our conversion started talking.

"It's not your fault sir, you did what was right for others, if it were me, I would have used the Dark chip as soon as I heard Lan and Megaman talking about it, if it meant saving others"

"You cared what happened to others when you used it and that's all that matters" Protoman finished.

"Thanks guys" "Now we better tell the others, they will want to know this too, especially Lan"

"Why would he want to know, besides being a Net Official?"

"Because, his Navi went dark once too"

(Lan's POV)

"Megaman, how many more days till school starts?" I asked while getting dressed. Chaud called us all up last night and told us to meet him at Yai's tree house. Although I'm wondering why he chose Yai's place instead of Scilab or something.

"Another six days Lan"

"Thanks Megaman" I just finished putting my shoes on when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Mom yelled

"Thanks mom" I pick up Megaman's PET on the way out of my room. On the way downstairs I smell something delicious. I go into the kitchen thinking it's there but, there's no food.

"Lan, the food is in here" I heard Maylu's voice say from the living room. I run as fast as I can to the living room recognizing the smell to be curry. When I get there, there's no food to be found.

"Alright, enough of the cruel joke, where is the curry?" Both my mom and Maylu pretended they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Maylu do you know what this curry is"

"No I don't know, Lan, what is curry" It took all they had to keep themselves from laughing. This was the cruelest joke they have done yet. The reason for all this was something Lan and Megaman did a while back.

**(Flashback)**

"Spidey virus!" Roll yelled at the top of her voice. Normally viruses didn't bother her but, Spidey viruses was a completely different story. Although she wouldn't be the only one yelling in a minute.

"Spider!" Maylu went and ran right out of her room not noticing a Netbattler holding a box that said "Pet Store" on it.

**(End Flashback)**

It took forever to calm them down and even longer for them to talk to us again and even still they hold a grudge and that was 3 years ago! As you can tell right now she still hasn't gotten over it. As I try to get the info. on the curry I wonder. What was Megaman's punishment over the years. He says Roll gets back at him but, never say what. Roll told me it's true but, she won't tell me either and Maylu won't even talk about it. What is she doing that's so bad Megaman won't tell me.

"Okay Lan, we'll tell you on one condition" Maylu said

"Okay what it is, I do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes, now please where is it"

"You have to be my slave until school starts" She's joking right.

"There is no way I'm going to be your slave" Crossing my arms to get the point through.

"Oh well, I guess all this curry with have to go to waste than, too bad" This is dirty fighting. I mean come on, we played that joke over 3 years ago, why can't they just let it go. Just as she starts to walk away, I decide to give in to my stomach.

"Alright, Alright just give me the curry, please"

"So, you will be my slave now"

"Yes, yes now please where is the curry!" She starts giggling and points...behind me. What's going on here? I turned around and didn't see anything. Ok enough is enough, I agreed to be her slave now where is the curry.

"Oh come on Lan, the curry is in plain sight" Great now Megaman is mocking me. I don't get it. I'm looking all over the place and I still can't find it.

"Maylu you better point him out better, or we'll be here all day" Now Roll, come on where is the curry.

"Lan look up and behind where you were standing" I do what she says and all I see is our overhead fan. Funny I don't remember there being a light attached to it.

"All I see is our fan and a light attached to it" Everyone looked at me like I just said Dr Wily was a good guy.

"I knew he was dense but not that dense"

"Hey, I'm not dense!"

"Lan look again, and this time a little more closely" I look up again and noticed that it wasn't a light up there but, a bowl tied up with a thin wire. I just looked like the biggest dumbass on the planet. They all started laughing once I caught on. I started laughing too, sometimes I wish laughing wasn't so contagious.

We started walking to Yai's place after getting the curry down. I'm really starting to get hungry, waiting to get to Yai's place so I can eat. There is one thing on my mind though, why did Chaud seem so angry with me and why Yai's Tree house. Something just isn't right here. Oh well, time to get some curry while Maylu is talking to Roll.

"Laannn, leave it alone or your never use that hand again" Damn, how does she do that. She didn't even turn around.

"You know what, my arms are tired, carry my stuff" she said taking off her book bag.

"What! I'm not carrying your stuff" I walk ahead of her to make my point clear.

"You don't have a choice, your my slave remember" Damn it, why did I make that stupid agreement anyway. My stomach answered me by growling. That's why. I got it!

"Alright Maylu I'll carry your stuff" Trying to take the book bag and the curry.

"Nice try Lan, take the bag not the curry"

"Oh man! Well it was worth a shot" Taking the bag away from Maylu.

"Come on Lan, we're almost there" We walked up to the tree house and pushed the button for the elevator. Yes, Yai has a elevator for the tree house now. Anyway when we got to the top. Only Yai, Chaud, and Dex were there. While we waited for Sean, Mamoru, and Tory to show up, Maylu was keeping me and Dex away from the curry until everyone else showed up. I finally gave up and decided to netbattle. I beat Dex just as Tory, Sean, and Mamoru showed up.

"Okay, everyone is here so lets start the meeting" Chaud always straight to business.

"Last night Chaud and I talked to Mr. Famous about our thief from yesterday" he stopped to make sure we were listening "the data there was Navi data"

"Whose Navi data was it" I asked

"It was..."

"Protoman DS" Chaud interrupted. The shock blew us back a step.

"Say What!"

(Sean's POV)

"Say What!" Lan, Dex, and Tory yelled.

"Why was Protoman's data at the high school?" "It just doesn't make sense"

"The data was put there for safe keeping, whoever hid it didn't think anyone would find it"

"What do you mean whoever? How do you not know? Its Protoman's data for crying out loud!" Yai yelled, almost as pissed as Chaud last night, and I mean almost.

"It's part of a set of data on Dark/Viral Navis" Chaud continued.

"Like Shademan?" Maylu asked

"Yes, any Navi that is of Darkness or became a Dark Navi is in the set"

"Wait, with all those Dark chips going around 4 years ago there has to be a lot of data"

"Not necessary. Only the data Scilab knows about is there, so that limits are search down"

"So what are we waiting for? We have to protect that data and get Protoman's back"

"Its not that easy. Different Scilab scientists hid each of the data, so we don't know whose data is out there and where"

"Why wasn't the data at Scilab? It's safer there than at any school" Lan asked

"Well after all the times Scilab got busted into its... not exactly the safest place around"

"Sad but true" Dex, Mamoru, Maylu, and Yai said

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lan asked

"We wait for Mr. Famous to tell us" Chaud said.

"Calling Net Officials"

"Net Officials reporting in Mr. Famous"

"Just Famous"

"Lets get to the point here, what did you find out about the data Mr. Famous" Chaud said

"Well I found out there are 15 data files hidden all around Den Tech City"

"Only 14 of them?" I asked, "Last night by the way you were talking about it, I thought there would be a lot more"

"Yes but all the data was on the really strong navis you've faced"

"I don't get it" Dex said

"It's simple, lets say a non-customized navi went DS, there is no point in collecting the data because even though it went DS it can still be beat by an experienced Net Op"

"So you only collected the data on really strong navis?" Mamoru guessed.

"Exactly"

"Do you know who's data is out there?"

"As Sean and Chaud probably told you, I don't know because it's a risk factor"

"Ok, so we have to figure out whose data is out there and where" Lan said

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't be of any more use"

"Actually you can help us Mr. Famous" Mamoru said

"How?"

"You said a different person hid each data right?"

"Right"

"Sooo, where is the data you hid" Everyone wanted to stupid slap themselves for not thinking of this sooner.

"I'm not supposed to tell you" He got the death glare from everyone in the room, "but under these circumstances I suppose it's alright" Everyone lightened up.

"I hid the data on Shademan"

"Where did you hide it?"

"I hid it in the netbattling arena in Net City" My mouth dropped to the floor. He hid Shademan's data in the most public place possible is he

"Brilliant!" Maylu yelled, huh?

"How is that brilliant?"

"Well think about it, if your looking for something important to steal, where would you look"

"In the most secure place possible, what does that hav... oh I get it now"

"Get what?" Dex asked

"Think about it, scratch that you might hurt yourself"

"Hey!"

"Since the data is so important..."

"No one would think to look for it in a public place like that" Lan finished

"Exactly" I'm beginning to see why that person hid Protoman's data in the school.

"But, what happens if a regular old thief tries to steal something for some quick cash?" Maylu asked concerned.

"We have other Net Officials looking over it just in case" Mr. Famous said, "but if it would make you feel better you can go check up on them as long as you don't blow their cover"

"Okay we will" Chaud finally said something. He seemed to be thinking about something, or more likely someone.

"Okay everyone lets head to Net City, Jack in Megaman, Power Up"

"Jack in Roll, Power Up"

"Jack in Gutsman, Power Up"

"Jack in Iceman, Power Up"

"Jack in Protoman, Power Up"

"Jack in Serenade, Power Up"

"Jack in Axl, Power Up"

(Mysterious POV)

"Interesting, there are data files hidden around" "If I could get it, I could become strong enough to defeat Megaman" The figure turned around and pulled a PET out of a hidden slot in his arm.

"This time Megaman you will not win, Jack in"

(Megaman's POV)

"We're almost there Lan" Walking down the streets of Net City.

"Good when you get there we can check up on the navi's there" We were almost there, when Thunderman showed up.

"Hey Megaman"

"Hey Thunderman, what's up"

"I'm here for a netbattle, but no one can beat me" he paused for a second "I know, how about a netbattle with you guys?"

"I don't know, we were in the middle of something" I said while scratching my head.

"Why don't I come with then?" Axl came up behind me and pushed me forward.

"Naw it's not that important, in fact Megaman can stay here to battle you while we go do the job" I wanted to go to but, the look on Protoman's face told me to stay like Axl said to.

"Sure we'll battle you, bye guys" Everyone else started to go except Roll, who probably stayed to watch the match.

"Okay let's get started" We started walking to the fighting part of the Arena.

(Axl's POV)

"Now that Thunderman is gone we can get back to the mission" We got to the main guard center of the Netbattle Arena. They were a few navis there for cheating in the arena or trying to steal battlechips from the opponents. We made our way around trying to find the area with the Officials guarding the data.

"I wonder where they are?" I asked everyone.

"Well Mr. Famous did say they would be undercover, right" Serenade offered.

"You're right lets keep looking" The more we looked, the more we thought Mr. Famous sent us here to get us out of his hair. Then Gutsman noticed two navis that seemed out of place one was a Vampire Bat type navi like Shademan and sniper type navi like...

"Hey it's Searchman!" Gutsman said so loud that everyone in the room turned to look.

"It's nothing go back to your business" Searchman said.

"Try not to draw so much attention next time!" He told us.

"Sorry about that" Glyde said.

"What are you doing here and who is he" Protoman asked while pointing at the other navi.

"I can't tell you what we're doing here but, as for his name it's Dark Necrobat"

"Nice to meet you Dark Necrobat" I held out my hand to shake his. He then looked at me like I had 2 heads or something. I backed off and went to Serenade.

"Man is he rude..."

"I heard that" I snapped around to look at him.

"I'm a Bat-type navi, I have better hearing than most navis" He was smirking while saying this, and why not he made me look like an idiot.

"Sorry I can't talk right now but, I'm on assignment right now so could you guys leave"

"No problem, let's go guys" Protoman gathered everybody up, "we can check on Megaman and Thunderman's battle now" Gutsman and Iceman ran up to him.

"Wait, what about checking on data file?" Iceman asked

"We just did, Searchman couldn't tell us what he was guarding but, I could tell he was watching the data file for Mr. Famous"

"Now let's go check on Megaman"

(Megaman's POV)

I just won the battle against Thunderman and it wasn't easy, I had to use 3 Soul Unions against him. Thunderman, Roll, and I were just talking waiting for the others to come back.

"Hey Megaman!" Axl yelled from across the room. I guess the others found the data. Now to see what we were going to do next.

"Now that your friends are back I have to go, see ya Megaman"

_**Thunderman logging out**_

"We found the data, and it's being guarded by Searchman and some new navi" Serenade told us.

"Alright then, if Searchman is guarding it we don't have to worry about it" Lan said, "Ok guys get ready to log out so we can check in with Mr. Famous" Just as we were about to log out an explosion ripped through Net City.

"It came from the Guard Center!" Glyde yelled

"Oh no, Searchman could be in trouble" Roll tugged on my arm.

"Well let's go" I said as we ran for the Guard Center. When we got there a lot of navi were injured or logging out.

"What could have caused all this" Roll whispered.

"I think the better question is who, not what" Protoman said. A dark shot whizzed past Protoman just barely missing him.

"Ah man, I missed" All of us turned to see the navi that was with Searchman earlier.

"Dark Necrobat what are you doing, where is Searchman?" Protoman yelled at him.

"Oh you mean snack, he's right there" he pointed across the room to a battered up Searchman.

"You'll pay for this you bastard!" I morphed my hand to the Megabuster.

"You were supposed to be guarding the data files with Searchman!" Protoman joined in with his ProtoSword.

"You think those toys will stop me" Dark Necrobat started laughing.

"Dark Hold Battlechip in, download" Dark Necrobat held up his hand and everything stopped, us, Protoman who was two inches from striking his head, and the shot I fired while he was laughing.

"What! How the hell did he do that!" Lan yelled.

"It's the Dark Hold Battlechip, it stops time for anyone who isn't a dark navi"

"Hey! Whose there!" Chaud yelled. A new screen appeared on Yai's computer. A person in a cloak just like the Ice Master appeared. He wore a black cloak, had pitch black hair, brown eyes, and just like the Ice Master looked to be about our age.

"What the fuck! You're a Net Master!" Sean yelled.

"Yeah, so what?"

"How were you chosen to guard the data?" He started laughing.

"Let's just say this, Scilab needs way better security" Lan tried to load a battlechip while he was talking.

"Sorry but that won't work, like I said you need to be a dark navi to move while in Dark Hold"

"Dark Necrobat get the data and let's leave"

"Understood" He picked up the data file next to Searchman and beamed it up to his PET.

"Your not going anywhere" A powerful shot went by everybody and struck Dark Necrobat.

"Who dares to strike me!" A figure is standing outside the room is starting to walk in.

"I wouldn't go any farther if you don't want to be frozen like these fools"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" He walked in without getting frozen like everyone else.

"How are you still moving, my Dark Hold should have froze any non-dark navi"

"Whose says I'm not dark" He through back his cloak to reveal...

"Bass!"

"That's right, now hand over that data so I can finally defeat Megaman" He kept walking forward.

"Don't worry Dark Necrobat, we're prepared for this" he pulled out another chip, "Darksword Battlechip in, download"

"What! A Dark Chip, are you crazy" Lan and the others yelled.

"Dark Chips corrupt a navi's data!" Chaud yelled at him.

"I know that, but Dark Necrobat is a special case" he paused to make sure we were still listening, "he was made of the data of corrupted navis who used the dark chips"

"No Way!"

"Yup, so don't worry too much about his safety"

"You should still worry human, just because he can use dark chips doesn't mean he is safe from me!" After he said that, Bass went charging in. While having already formed his Darksword he was ready.

"Battle Routine Set ...Execute!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Heere I comeee" Dark Necrobat charged at Bass.

**End**

Zero Maverick: Sorry this took so long to make but I got grounded for failing French.

Kimmy: It's your own fault for reading Fanfiction instead of studying

Zero Maverick: Well if the tests weren't so hard I would have passed

Kimmy: Whatever

Zero Maverick: Next chapter up next week

Kimmy: See ya later, and please review


	5. Darkness vs Darkness

**Net Masters**

ZeroMaverick: I'm back with the next chapie

Kimmy: Better late then never

Zero Maverick: Hey, you were no help

Kimmy: Whatever!

ZeroMaverick: I don't own Megaman, only the Net Master ops

Kimmy: On with the fic

**Chapter 4  
Darkness vs. Darkness**

"You don't stand a chance Bass, I'm the Master of Darkness and your old news" he slashed at Bass just barely missing him.

"You call your self the Master of Darkness yet, you rely on a Net Op to help you fight, some master" Bass smirked.

"Watch it Bass, I can delete you in a heart beat" he slashed and missed his target again.

"Calm down, you'll never hit him while your angry like that" He didn't listen to a word he said.

"Sonic Screech!" Bass dodges the attack with ease.

"Come on, for someone who can use dark chips you sure are weak" Dark Necrobat just charged in after that, completely ignoring everything else.

"I'll delete you if it's the last thing I do" Bass was having no trouble dodging his attacks, it was like he was facing a snail. That just infuriated him even more.

"If you won't listen then, I'll just help you, Dark Cannon battlechip in, download" Dark Necrobat took the weapon and just started firing randomly. Bass was starting to get bored.

"Looks like its time to finish this, Air Burst" This time it was Dark Necrobat's turn to dodge the attacks. Then he shot his Dark Cannon with accuracy and hit Bass no with problem.

"What!" Bass was furious and that was an understatement.

"I can't believe you fell for that Bass, some ultimate navi you are" and started laughing at Bass. Man this navi is asking for it.

"I thought Bass would be a challenge, you should just give before you really get hurt" Bass wouldn't hear another word of it. He got within 2 feet of his opponent before a pillar fell on him.

"Where the hell did that come from"

"Do you remember the cannon shots from earlier" his Net Op laughed. Bass looked around the room. Most of the pillars looked really weak or were already falling.

"Make one wrong move and a pillar falls on you or one of your friends here" Dark Necrobat pointed at all of our navis. Bass just started laughing. This really confused them.

"You really think I'm friends with these weaklings, for someone claiming to be the Dark Master, you sure don't know a lot about dark navis"

"I could careless about what happens to these fouls, you on the other hand I will delete just because you pissed me off" Bass charged in again with his Dark Blade.

"Dark Sword battlechip in, Download" Bass and Dark Necrobat started the fight all over again. Neither side giving in or up.

"Sonic Screech!" The attack just barely missed Bass. In the aftershock Dark Necrobat went in for the kill. Bass jumped up to avoid the attack and got hit by another pillar.

"Air Burst!" Dark Necrobat dodged the attacked with ease just like last time.

"What kind of aim is that?" he charged in and hit Bass with his Dark Sword. He charged in again, and hit Bass over and over again.

"Air Burst!" the attack knocked him back but, not out.

"Really Bass, I think your in over your head, Sonic Screech!" The attack knocked Bass into a pillar and the resulting shockwaves knocked another one on him.

"Well now that's over with, we can leave" The rubble started to move and Bass came out.

"You aren't done with me yet, I will not lose to you, not until I defeat Megaman!" He charged at Dark Necrobat with his Dark Blade again.

"When will you learn to stay down Bass, Dark Bomb battlechip in, Download" Dark Necrobat jumped up to avoid his attack and launched the bomb at him. The explosion knocked Bass into another wall.

"If they're was only some way we could help" Lan said.

"But we can't, our navis are frozen thanks to the Dark Hold" Chaud pointed out. The stupid pillars, if they weren't in the way, Bass could win... wait that's it, the pillars.

"Bass! Listen up, I know you don't like humans but I have an idea to help you win"

"Forget it, I don't need help from some human!" he used his Air Burst attack to knock back Dark Necrobat.

"Bass, would you rather lose to him, then listen to Chaud" Megaman asked him, "if you don't win I will never battle you again" Bass dodged another Dark Bomb.

"Fine, what's your plan human"

"Use the pillars"

"What!" he moved to avoid another Sonic Screech.

"That's your big plan, use the pillars!" Bass thought he was wasting his time, "how are the pillars gonna help …me " I can't believe I didn't think of that before.

"Air Burst!"

"Not that again" Dark Necrobat dodged all of the blast.

"Who said I was aiming for you"

"What!" The pillars around him started to fall right on top of him.

"Damn it!" he dodged all but the last one. As he started to fall, Bass flew up and stabbed him with the Dark Blade.

"Its over now, Darkness Overload!" the attack tore right through him.

_**Dark Necrobat logging out**_

"That's why I'm the ultimate navi" The Dark Hold released its grip on everyone, Roll, Gutsman, and Glyde went and checked up on Searchman, while Protoman, Serenade, Axl, and I checked up on Bass.

"Are you okay Bass?" Trying to check and see if he was alright.

"Back off Megaman, before you end up like him" Yeah, he's alright. Searchman and the others came up to us.

"Where is the data?" I jumped up and looked around but, didn't see it.

"Don't worry Searchman, I have it" The Dark Master said, "I'll make sure it goes to good use"

"Give back that data, or else"

"Or else what, your as weak as your threat Searchman, but don't worry I left you a little present for your help" His screen went blank afterwards.

"What was he talking about?" Roll asked.

"Probably this chip data here" Axl picked it up, "but, what should we do with it, it's probably a Dark Chip by how many he had"

"No I don't think so" Megaman said.

"Why not?"

"Remember what the Ice Master said, They have to give us their best chip and the Battlechip that had us frozen the whole time was..."

"Dark Hold!" everyone said at once.

"Exactly, and I don't remember that being a Dark Chip"

"True" Axl said, "Well this will make a good Battlechip for later once we get a dark navi in our group" Sean prepared to download the chip.

"Hold on" everyone turned to look at Bass.

"I believe I won that chip" he walked over to Axl and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Besides, can any of you use this chip" No one said anything, "that's what I thought"

"But, you don't have a P.E.T., how are you going to download it" Serenade asked.

"Well, that's my secret" he downloaded the chip and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Bass turned around.

"I believe your forgetting something" Megaman was holding his cloak. Bass grabbed it from him.

_**Bass logging out**_

"Pleasant isn't he?" Searchman replied sarcastically. He turned to the others.

"I'm sorry but could you guys report this to Mr. Famous, I need to go make some repairs" he pointed to his gun which was broken in two pieces.

"Sure we'll go report it, you just worry about yourself" Axl said

"Thank you"

_**Searchman logging out**_

"Well guys, we should get going too" Everyone nodded.

_**Netnavi's logging out**_

"Guys lets report this later, I say we get something to eat and meet back here an hour okay" Chaud commanded. Funny I thought Lan would mention food first. Everyone but Chaud, ate here. He said something about eating with his dad or something.

"Lets watch some TV, while we wait for Chaud to get back" Yai turned on the big screen next to the couch.

"In other news, Higsby is holding another Tournament to welcome back students and netbattlers alike, Higsby can you tell us more about it" Ribbita handed over the mike to Higsby.

"Yes, this new Tournament will be held the day before school starts any age can enter, but there is a catch to this Tournament"

"What's the catch, Higsby?"

"This Tournament will be Tag-Team Style!"

"What!"

"That's right, this Tournament will test how well you work with others, as well as how much in Sync you are with your partner"

"So sign up now if you want a chance to compete" Higsby was standing in his chair now.

"Um, Mr. Higsby" he looked down.

"Oops, sorry" he was turning redder than a tomato.

"Why don't you tell them what the prize is, Mr. Higsby?" Ribbita looked embarrassed too.

"Its probably something lame like that pound of rice, like in the other Tournaments Higsby had" Lan said without looking up from his food.

"The winners will receive a rare Battlechip" Lan spit out his curry.

"Say what!" Dex, Tory, Sean, Mamoru, and Lan were paying attention to news now.

"I can't say what Battlechip it its, but I can say it will be worth the risk"

"Well I hope everyone participates in the Tournament, now back to recent news" the TV was shut off before going any farther.

"We should enter that Tournament" Dex said

"Yeah, I bet that rare chip could come in handy" Lan agreed.

"Hold on" Maylu stopped them, "remember lasts time Higsby gave us a rare chip, it turned Roll into Empress" Lan and the others were a little down.

"Yeah it does seem a little odd that Higsby would give away 2 rare Battlechips" Mamoru said.

"Hey, we'll just check the chips before using them, right" Lan suggested. Maylu nodded okay.

"Okay its official, were entering that Tournament!" Lan yelled.

"Now we just have to wait for Chaud to get back, so we can choose our teams" Sean said.

**End**

Zero Maverick: That's it for this chap. I have some idea for Lan's Tag-Team.

Kimmy: Send in what you think everyone else's Tag-Team should be

Zero Maverick: I'm sorry for this chap. being so small next one will be longer.

Kimmy: Please Review


	6. Begin Tournament

**Net Masters**

ZeroMaverick: I know you're tired of hearing this but Im sorry this is late

Maylu: On the plus side the computer has some new antivirus on it, so it shouldn't break again, and with the internet back I can update more

ZeroMaverick: Anyway thanks for those who reviewed, and thanks Pika Lover93 but next time hit the submit button once

Yai: ZeroMaverick doesn't own Megaman only the Net Masters Ops and some P.A.'s

ZeroMaverick: On with the fic

**Chapter 5  
Begin the Tournament**

Chaud walked through the door an hour later. He already saw the commercial in his limousine and agreed to it on one condination; they didn't have any Net Official missions then.

"Now all we to do is pick our Tag-Team partners and were ready to go" Lan said.

"We should pick which groups that can pull off great attack combos and not just people we like, that means you Dex" Chaud said while sitting down at Yai's computer. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you can't be my partner just because you like me" Maylu pointed out.

"Hey, just because I like you doesn't mean we can't be a great Tag-Team"

"Well I think we should consider special abilities of the navi's and our battlechips before we make our choices" Sean suggested.

"Sean's right lets see here, Gutsman is a melee fighter with Power and Ground-type battlechips, Protoman specializes in swords, my Serenade is strong in Defense and Holy-type attacks, Roll uses Water and Recovery-type chips, Axl uses Blasters and his DNA chips, Megaman uses Blasters and his Soul Unions, Iceman uses Ice and Defense type chips, and finally Glyde uses all rare battlechips"

Chaud entered the data into Yai's computer as Mamoru listed it off. 'This computer is very outdated. I'm not surprised, it's an Ayano computer.' Beep Beep Beep, Yai's PET went off.

"Hello, Yai Ayano speaking, oh hi dad, what! you can't be serious" Everyone was paying attention to Yai now. "but dad, I need Glyde for this Sunday, but dad... all right, bye"

"What was that about Yai?" Maylu asked.

"My dad needs Glyde this weekend to help Dr. Hikari fix our Advanced PET 3's" Yai kicked the nearest chair to her.

"It's not fair, now how am I going to participate in the tournament!" Yai whined. Yai sat down on the couch next to Maylu. She started to rub Yai's shoulder to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Yai, besides you never know, Dr. Hikari might fix our PET's by Sunday so you and Glyde can compete with us"

"Your right thanks Maylu" Yai hugged Maylu then got up to help Chaud and Sean with the Tag-Teams.

"According to the data, the best Tag-Teams would be Tory and Dex, Maylu and Mamoru, Sean and I, and Lan and Yai" Chaud showed the stats as he named them off, "but since we don't know if Yai will compete or not, I think Lan should find a back up partner"

"Yeah but who, there's no one left in our group" Mamoru pointed out. Lan walked up to the computer and started to type something.

"What are you doing Lan?" Dex asked

"Well since there's no one left in Den Tech City to pair up with, I'll see if anyone else is free" he said and continuing typing.

"Let's see, there's Jasmine and Medi" her stats showed up on the screen"

"No way, besides she's too far away, besides why would she come all the way over here for a tournament" Maylu stated.

"Your right, how about one of the W3 agents" Their stats showed up next.

"Nah, I ran into them on the way back, they already signed up for the tournament" Chaud told him.

"Great! Who else is left, Reika is in Sharo, besides Searchman is in no condition to fight"

"There's Princess Pride, but she's away on business" Lan didn't see the murderous look on Maylu's face when he said her name.

"Dingo and Tomahawkman are too far away too, I'm running out of options" Lan sighed and put his head down next to the keyboard.

"What about Shuro and Aquaman, they're right here in Den Tech City and you've worked with them before right?" Yai asked.

"No good, she's most likely on the staff for the tournament, considering she works for Higsby"

"What about Prisman's and Napalman's operators?" Mamoru asked.

"Still no good they're helping my dad fix the PET's" Yai answered for Lan. He lifted his head off the table and got up to get something to drink.

"That means that Yai has to make it or else you have to disqualify" Everyone got really down from the news.

"Cheer up everyone, If Yai doesn't make it, it's not the end of the world, and you guys are still competing right!" Lan yelled, "You just have to win for us!" Yai smiled.

"He's right, if we can't compete you guys just have to win for us" Lan and Yai smiled, they have some great friends.

"Now lets start training, we have a tournament to win!" Sean yelled.

"Right!"

Over the next few days the gang started training for the Tag-Team Tournament on Sunday. The group still hasn't found a new partner for Lan so, their best bet was to wait and see if Glyde could compete. Things were looking up for them by Monday, they found a lot of good attack combinations and it looked like Yai was going to be able to compete, till Friday came around that is. A virus attack set them back a day, so Yai wasn't going to be able to compete in the tournament.

"Stupid virus attack, I was going to be able to go if it wasn't for them, aurggghh" Yai went face down into her sofa.

"Don't worry Yai we'll just compete in the next one" he sat down next to Yai and patted her back to calm her down.

"but I wanted to enter this one, stupid viruses!" Rush looked offended when she said that.

"Don't get angry at her Rush, she meant the evil viruses not you" Roll said while petting him.

"Hey, Lan"

"Yeah, Mamoru?"

"Did Higsby say anything about solo navis entering?"

"No, why?" Both Yai and Lan looked up at him.

"Then I think I have a solution to your partner problem" Mamoru smirked and everyone looked confused.

"What are you getting at Mamoru?" Yai asked, she sat up but leaned on Lan's shoulder. Maylu would normally be jealous but, Lan is just a brother to Yai.

"Let's just say I know somebody who may help us out" he jacked in Serenade and then explained everything to them.

"That's perfect, thanks Mamoru!" Lan yelled

"Yeah, even I wouldn't have thought of that!" Yai said barely containing her excitement.

"As soon as Serenade gets back, let's get right back to training"

"Right!"

(**Net Master's HQ**)

"We have found another Darkness Data, leader" the Pyro Master informed him.

"Good, where is it?"

"In a chip shop sir, owned by a Mr. Higsby"

"I've heard that name before, but where?" he started to scratch his chin.

"Mr. Higsby is the one holding the Net Battle Tournament sir"

"Ah yes, the Tag-Team Tournament I believe" he started typing something on his laptop.

"Sir, let me retrieve this data for you" the Pyro Master bowed before the leader.

"No, send the Water Masters"

"But sir, why?" he got up and faced his leader in the face.

"This is a Tag-Team Tournament, and you don't work well with others"

"But sir!"

"I said NO! Now get the Water Masters on the job" The Pyro Master walked away with out another word.

"Why don't you send him, he is a very skilled Net Op?" the Light Master questioned him, from behind his throne.

"True, he is a very skilled Net Op, but that doesn't change the fact about his attitude towards others," he paused to turn around and look at her "didn't I send you on a different assignment?"

"Yes, but my mission is on hold until school starts so I can get near the target again"

"Just make sure you stay on top of things, your the backup plan incase our original plan fails"

"Don't worry sir, thanks to the Ice Master; I was able to scan the navi's data before hand"

"Good"

(Back to the Pyro Master.)

"I could easily handle this mission, but when the Water Masters fail I'll get a shot at the missions"

"Fat chance" Someone said.

"Who's there!" he looked around getting into a fighting stance. A Net Master has to be able to defend him or herself outside of netbattles too or risk getting caught by the Net Police.

"Settle down, it's just me" the Psychic Master walked around the corner. He smiled, one of the female masters.

"What's up baby" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in. She stepped on his foot and hit him in the stomach.

"Not a chance" he got back up and started to growl at her.

"What the fuck bitch, I just tried to hug you!" he got up in her face, "for that I ought to beat you down right now"

"Hey, if you don't won't a worse ass kicking than back off, and watch where you put your hands or there'll be the first things to go" he just smirked.

"I'm Rick James bitch enjoy yourself" she pretended to throw up.

"What do you want besides to look at the Grand Playa?"

"Oh pleaz, I just overheard you say, you'll jump in when the Water Masters fail"

"And!"

"The Water Masters are the best tag-team in the world; no one can beat them in a Tag-Team Battle"

"There's a first time for everything"

"Yeah, right!" she started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, then how about a little wager" she stopped midstep.

"Like what?"

"If they don't make it to the finals, then you do whatever I say for a week" he said with a perverted grin.

"And if they make it to the finals?"

"... you think of something" he said unable to think of something himself. She started thinking for a couple of seconds, and then got an evil grin.

"You can't be perverted for two weeks"

"What!" he turned to her, "you're joking right?"

"Nope, two weeks of course you can back out if your scared" grinning like a chimera cat.

"Man, I ain't scurred, we have a deal" they shook hands on it.

"Be prepared to be my bitch" he went back to getting the Water Masters.

"I just hope you can go without grabbing someone's ass for two weeks" she starting laughing as she walked away.

(**2 days later**)

"Well guys, it's time" Lan said. They all spent the night in Yai's tree house except Chaud, Sean, and Mamoru they were going to meet them there.

"We're all set here Lan" Dex said.

"Then let's go!" They started for the door.

"Wait lets take my limousine ok guys" Yai suggested.

"Ok"

"Alright everyone take a seat" she jumped in her recliner. The others started shaking, but climbed on to Yai's couch.

"Port 5 opened!" her chair just disappeared down an opening a minute later. Then an opening was made right under the couch and they fell too.

"Aaahhhhhhh" they landed in a limousine 10 seconds later, which seemed like 10 years later to them.

"Let's go" They were driving a minute later.

"So, what do you guys think, I made it 5 seconds shorter by increasing the speed" No one answered her because of the drop.

"Miss Yai"

"Yes"

"Were at Mr. Higsby's chip shop"

"Thank you, that will be all for now" They all climbed out of the limo to see Chaud and the others waiting for them.

"Hey Chaud, Sean, Mamoru, did anyone else sign up yet" Lan asked.

"Look behind us" Chaud answered. Everyone looked behind them and were surprised. There were tons of Net battlers there some they never saw before.

"Because of some many people showing up, Higsby had to shorten the number of people who could enter so he could keep track of them all"

"You mean we trained for nothing!" Dex yelled at him while grabbing him by his collar. Lan and Sean pulled him off Chaud.

"I never said that, since we've helped Higsby in the past he saved us some spots in the tournament" Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So how are the standings so far?" Tory asked.

"There are eight blocks and to make things interesting, Higsby put each of us in different blocks, so were almost guaranteed a spot in the Quarter-finals" Mamoru answered.

"Maylu and Mamoru are in Block A, Chaud and I are in Block C, Lan is in Block E, and Dex and Tory are in Block G"

"So even if we make it to the Quarter-finals, we won't face each other until the Semi-finals" Maylu said.

"That's right, so you better make it, I want some actual competition in this tournament" Chaud said. Two people dressed in all blue were leaning against the wall outside of the chip shop. One was a teenager like them; she had long black hair, bright blue eyes, had a wolf necklace, and wore all baggy clothes. The other one looked to be in Jr. High; he had short brownish-black hair, wore a muscle shirt and shorts, with more of a tan than his friend, but had the same blue eyes.

"Hey who are they, Chaud?" Maylu asked. Chaud turned to look at them.

"I don't know, I know they're in Block B but that's it" Maylu didn't trust them, but neither did anyone else.

**End**

ZeroMaverick: That's it for this chapie

ZeroMaverick: The Pyro Master is based off of one of my best friends just like most of my characters, and the way he acted in this chapter is the same way he acts in real life

Maylu: You mean perverted, arrogant, and anger issues

ZeroMaverick: yup, so sorry if anyone doesn't like the way he acts, but I'm trying to keep their characters like them

Yai: See ya next time.


	7. This is Goodbye

Author's Note

Don't expect anymore updates on the Net Masters saga, I lost interest in continuing it after all the writer's blocks I've been getting so I'm shutting down this series. Sorry for anyone who liked it. After going over them I realized what a piss poor job I did of writing them so this is a much needed go bye the Net Masters Saga.


End file.
